This section has three parts. First, it will describe machine accuracy. Second, it will describe laser measurement systems. Third, it will describe product acceptance.
Machine tools exhibit dimensional positioning errors that are difficult to minimize. The primary contributors to these positioning errors are: (1) expansion and contraction of the machine structure and the workpiece (i.e., the part) because of thermal changes in the factory during machining, and (2) mechanical misalignments of and between individual axes of the machine. The accuracy of the machine is often so uncertain that post-machining inspection of the dimensions of the parts must be made using an independent measuring method. Such inspection traditionally requires special tools and skilled workers as well as significant factory space. It slows the production process. Failing inspection, parts must be reworked or scrapped. Post-production inspection, rework, and scrap are the result of poor design or manufacturing processes.